


Greensleeves

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Great Hiatus, Melancholy, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson's memories are stirred by music. Written for the prompt "Music" for WAdvent open posting day #1 over on Watson's Woes.





	Greensleeves

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Definitely a bit melancholy. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Author's Notes: I plugged "Christmas violin music" into YouTube and got [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1A3i0GATnRI), which vaguely inspired the story.

I stopped, thought and motion alike arrested and halted by the sound. Beside me, Mary stopped too, her hand tightening on my arm. I was only vaguely aware of the sensation.

My seeking eyes quickly found the source: a lone musician, wrapped as warmly as possible in well-worn but well-mended clothes, playing in the shelter of a stoop. A few coins gleamed dully in the lamplight in the wooden box by the player’s feet.

The old carol rang out, nowhere near as surely or beautifully as the last time I had heard it, but taking me back to that moment just the same. For a brief space of time I felt myself back in Baker Street, listening to my friend playing that very same tune. I could feel the warmth of the fire, smell the tobacco-smoke in the air intermingled with the steam of the hot toddy I’d held in one hand. I could see Holmes’ smile, small but warm, as his hands danced, making music.

I shook off the spell of the music with difficulty and turned my attention to Mary. She looked up at my face, her blue eyes unreadable in the dim light. “My dear, forgive me - ”

“No need to apologize, John,” Mary interrupted gently. “I miss him too.”

We both left generous tribute in the player’s box.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2, 2018. Join in the WAdvent fun during December on [Watson's Woes](https://watsons-woes.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
